mapperdoniansfandomcom-20200216-history
Adaristan
(pronounced as Adar-en-stan) Adaristan was born out of a revolution with Ronschdi assistance during the mongol invading Against the mongols during a mongol attempt to control Europe who migrated into eastern central Europe it was originally named Kurdistan but as ya know people change How they got from middle east to Europe [2] Kurdish migration 2014-2045 they originally migrated from the lack of water, farmland, pasture and persian(witch united to form trikola) hostility in the area then it became a need for farm land they stayed in norther caucus for a while before Azerbaijani forced them to migrate same situation in Ukraine before finally settling in the area shown in the map at the right History (2045-2060) After migrating as previously said the Adari built towns and city's like the Greek city states occasionally wars would happen but were minor one city state thou Alan constantly made trouble in the area and unnoticeable and remained disunited until the mongols conquered the Adari city states while migrating Mongol rule If you as a Adari how was Mongol rule they would describe it as slavery the Mongols enslaved the kurds right after the conquest of the region even thou the Kurdish out number the Mongols 4-1 the Mongols were better trained and armed so put down rebellion (shit loads of them happens) though the mongols gave the Kurdish the sense of unity they have now as a people religion become very important to Kurdish population in this time and still is after Ronschdilatia gave the Kurdish their lands back after the war and the kurdish learned that the mongols depend on them so they waited till they cut food off the the mongol armys the oppertunity came when mongols went into France-Germany and Ronschdilatia pushed into pordomentaly Kurdish towns The war of the Horde [3] civilizations vs horde basically everyone vs a asshole conquer The war of the Horde started when Francophone-German and Talinian explorers found the mongols while the Francophone-German one didn't come home the Talinian one did and sent a ugly shock wave though the country the mongols took avantage of it and started the war Rebellion The Kurdish had rebelled many time but failed it changed when a Kurdish rebel leader met with the leader of Ronschdilatia right when the mongols start to push back they come up with a plan and a agreement terms #Adaristan will become a nation #Adari's will be trained and supplied and join Ronschdi army's till war's end #mongols will be killed off (im not trying to offend anyone) 4.all mongol land will fall into Adaristan 5.all lands that the mongols took will be brought back to their former owners Independance and history after 5 days after the preparation were ready The Adari put rations in their basements and hide them well and stop supplying food for the mongol army's as weeks went by the mongol attrition skyroketed till they surrendered and was executed swiftly after the surrender of Mongolia the Ronschdi kept up with their end of the deal and gave Adaristan independence as the Adari gov't was set up with Ronschdi-Turciaian assistance adari's as well as many other volunteers helped rebuld Adarsistan's new lands and most of Europe in general when the gov't was set up the Pomeranian's gave southern Lithuania and memal as a gift and to give the Adari's a port to help the Adari's their economy rolling. Adari diplomats made this quote of the mamporian-punic wars "it was just one-sided". Imperial growth Tensions grow between Adaristan and Tuarcia along with her new ally Azerbaijan when a dispute arises about the Moldovan coast that is predominately Ronscdi. Adaristan's sided with Ronschdilatia resulting in winning a peace of the Moldavian coast and currently thinking of colonization abroad and has colonized the jarbil hoards with mamporian assistance in a form of inquastion Ahgen(or it's called bye the locals cesme) is setted up. Adaristan is at the moments setting up canals with talin(bofore all of scandinavia and polminsk and zapadrussia whopped it's ass),Russia,Germany,Mamporia,sacarinia,Denmark and Ronschdilatia. It conquered India and made it a colony along with Somalia and soon Madagascar and Adaristan hit a economic crisis and is hurrying to fix it. on the good side the population hit 40 million and agricultural growth has skyrocketed with new (and rediscovered) technology's that helped a lot and it is spreading like wild fire Gov't As the Kurdish were in the middle east (but never got any representation) they decided a Constitutional Islamic Republic will suit their ideology and shows that the Adari like self government and their past as city-states while in Europe the religious stance is secure though they do have a official religion Islam(the ibbadi dialect) though tolerant Recently it changed to a Theocratic-Republic it still maintained it's tolerance thou (slightly similar to the holy see in where a imam (regional) is elected to represent the province in the umma '''where the process of making and removing laws takes place the Population also elects the ''Mufti'' witch are elected as the Regional Governors in Mainland Adaristan {colonial is ''Muezzin''} and Finally the People Elect every 7 years a new ''Sultan'' {in Adaristan it's a name for the president}) Now the legislative body The ''Umma'' is a 2 body system the '''Sheikh body Responsible for Interpretation of laws and gives the second to final vote where the Sultan makes the vote but the Sheikh can override it '''like in the United states if it is a biased decision finally it can keep the law from going to the sultan if it is too much of a abomination. now the '''Mullah-qadi '''body acts as the judicial body as well as the first part of the Legislative body where it makes sure it goes by the Qur'an and Adaristan's Constitution it also the last place for trial if the crime is a atrocity (mass murder, hyper incandescence, etc etc) also it makes sure the other courts lower stay organized.Now it's legislative duty is to make organize and present laws to the '''Sheikh '''body it also says along with the '''Sheikh body whether or not to remove a law if it's out dated (the Sultan got little say when this happens but he can suggest it) finally it makes sure it's colonial laws stay in line or else things can get out of control fast in the colony's City's mêj - (Anceint) it is where warsaw is and the most populated rounding to 6 mil 'rabûn''' - ('uprising)' '''is where Budapest is' And is the capital sih - (Shade) Is where Pruage is Gotar (Contributation) is where krakow is and emergancy capital bendergeh (Port) is where Kalingrad/koningsburg is and is one of Adaristan's only ports hencing it's name sinc (Morale) is where gdansk/danzig is alan (echo) is where cuj-napaco is ''' '''bêguman (no doubt) is on it's own place but remains of a polish town and city called olepe and katowice (it's inbetween and hosts a museum of the local areas past ronak (light) 'is in it's own place but ruins of a slovak city names kosice was recently found' Culture quite obviously they are descendents of the Kurdish in middle east they have other influences they have bits and dashes of Hungarian,Polish,Slovak,Czech,Byelorussia and most of strangest of all mongol as they had inherited from the mongols there ways of war and in some terms way of life so typicaly adari soldiers are mostly on horse back and tend to move faster around the battlefield and adari people tend to value horses over almost everything. there is also the typical statue and nice looking center they don't make the best looking that is reserved for the Greeks(both Mediterranean and tuarcian) though Adaristan has the most beautiful mosques than most Muslim nations the dialect of Islam that Adaristan is ibbadi and declares it is proclaimed it is the official dialect of Islam is Adaristan though they tolerate other religions to occur Military Of Course every nation has some sort of military (unless your a small nation that cant field one) NOTE: The time is not modern and a lot of tech has been lost Land Cavalry : 8k Infantry 4k (sub: 1.5k ranged(crossbows and riffles) 2.5 k melee) Artillery (similar to ww1) :1.5k 1k field 0.5k siege Navy (similar to cooper hulled ships in this era) 1st class ships: 2 ship of the lines 5 men'o wars and 8 destroyers 2nd class ships: 13 frigates 12 commerce raiders and 19 seadogs ( a design from the British Given to Adaristan for some Euro) 3rd class ships: 25 galleys for the Baltic and Mediterranean seas 40 transport (hold 0.5 k each) Current Ambition *Increase Economic capacity (in process) * Conquer Madagascar * Investigate the rumors of another continent (other country's such as Russia America and Brabrantium are searching also) * solidify all colonial holds with garrisons